


L’amour en est le rêve

by sk_elene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cutie jean, fluffy boyfriends, soft marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_elene/pseuds/sk_elene
Summary: Jean is an art student who is pretty down and out and stuck in a rut. He's starting to think his work is stagnating until he gets the assignment for painting nude models. Marco just so happens to be said, nude model. Shy, but alluring in his nudeness, with big brown eyes that make something shake in Jean's chest, perhaps Jean Kirschtein has finally found his inspiration again?





	L’amour en est le rêve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loreyulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreyulia/gifts).



> Loreyulia,  
> Being your Secret Santa was amazing!  
> It was really hard for me to choose between the two prompts but I finally picked the college AU (since I am weak for that). I hope you really like it!!  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S. The title is from a quote of Alfred De Musset (La vie est un sommeil, l'amour en est le rêve, Et vous aurez vécu, si vous avez aimé./Life is a sleep and love is the dream. Et you will have lived if you loved.)

I opened my eyes as the sunlight hit me sweetly, waking me up. I yawned and rubbed my sore eyes. A smile formed into my lips as I turned my head around to find my cute boyfriend, curled around me, still sleeping.

It was amazing how he could always end up around me even if our bed was queen sized. I untangled myself from his soft grip and placed small kisses upon his five freckles on his forehead.

Marco scrunched his nose and I chuckled. Dork. Cute fluffy dork, even in his sleep.

I ruffled his hair a bit as I covered him with our blanket and I moved towards the balcony. I grabbed my robe by the armchair next to the door and I wrapped it around me.

Cold air hit me as I opened the door and I sighed. I love this kind of weather, chilly and cuddly at the same time. I rested my elbows on the railing and admired the view. The ocean was grey-blue today and the seagulls were circling around, searching for food.

We really picked an ideal place to start our shared life.

I don’t know for how long I was outside, mesmerized by the view, until a pair of warm hands were placed around my waist, startling me.

“Easy, tiger.” Marco whispered in my ear with his raspy morning voice.

 

“You scared me, you cuddle bear.” I fake-scolded him and his grip tightened as he placed kisses on my neck.

I turned around to stop his attack and kissed his soft lips as if it was the first time I did so.

Marco’s eyes fluttered open after our kiss and a blush formed on his cheeks.

“What were you doing out there all alone, sweetheart?” he kissed me again.

“Admiring the view.” I turned my head around to show him.

“Always a romantic soul.” He nuzzled his nose on my cheek.

“Made me think of you.” I revealed as I turned to face him again.

Marco’s eyes widened, “Oh! Really? How so?”

“Made me think about when we met.”

“A million years ago.” Marco chuckled.

“It always feels like yesterday.” I let him know as I cupped his face with my hands.

 

“I was desperate, close to giving up. But, then you walked in with your perfect smile and those big brown eyes, captivating me.”

“As I said a romantic. Sweetheart, we both needed each other. You saved me as well. I was finally able to leave my past behind and let you become my present.” He kissed me.

“And future.” He smiled and took my hand in his, caressing softly my finger where a ring, our ring, laid.

“Let’s go inside. We don’t want our famous artist, Mr. Kirschtein to get sick one week before his grand exhibition in Paris.”

I smiled and followed him inside.

 

Five years ago:

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!!  
> xoxo,  
> sk_elene


End file.
